


Плохое порно, хорошее порно

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Collage, Fluff and Humor, Illustrations, M/M, Manip, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Тодд пробует новую для себя сексуальную практику.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Kudos: 3





	Плохое порно, хорошее порно

**Author's Note:**

> Любимой команде Holistic Detective Agency.

Прошло всего два дня с тех пор, как Дирк был вынужден улететь по делам в Лондон, а Тодд уже лез на стены. Дело было вот в чем: незадолго до отлета они наконец-то перестали ходить вокруг да около и разрядили витавшую в воздухе атмосферу сексуального напряжения, от души потрахавшись. И потом еще. И еще раз. И еще пару десятков раз. Короче, от секса их какое-то время было отвлечь крайне сложно.

Теперь же между Тоддом и сексуальным удовлетворением встало препятствие в виде почти пяти тысяч миль. И после безудержного секс-марафона это оказалось просто мучительно. Настолько мучительно, что, едва разобравшись с делами агентства, Тодд на всех парах поспешил домой, чтобы устроиться на кровати с ноутбуком и открыть всем известный сайт с черно-оранжевым дизайном.

Сайт манил превью видео самого разного толка и сулил гарантированное наслаждение. Тодд наугад ткнул в одно из видео в категории «Популярное» и в предвкушении сунул руку в трусы. На экране возникли парень и девушка на кровати. Парень сложил девушку почти пополам, отчего ее ноги в туфлях на высоком каблуке оказались далеко за ушами, и яростно дергал бедрами.

Раньше бы это Тодда, скорее всего, возбудило. Теперь же, побывав в роли принимающего партнера, он лишь сочувственно поморщился. Он бы так не сложился в принципе, а если уж еще и член куда-то засовывать, то вообще — да ну его нахуй, такой секс. Вздохнув, Тодд полез искать другое видео.

На этот раз сайт показал ему девушку с широко открытым ртом, в котором поршнем ходил здоровенный член. О подбородок, по которому стекала слюна, ритмично бились волосатые яйца. Зажмуренные глаза актрисы были влажными, а тушь потекла. Тодд на секунду представил, что это мог бы быть его член и рот Дирка. С неприятной дрожью сглотнул и нажал на паузу.

Вот блин.

Это что, эмпатия?

Тело помнило, как трогает Дирк, как движется Дирк, как он пахнет, стонет в ухо, зажмуривает глаза со светлыми ресницами. Телу хотелось Дирка-Дирка-Дирка. Тодд перебрал уже с десяток видео, но член остался к ним всецело равнодушным.

Чертыхнувшись, Тодд полез в раздел гей-порно. Может, так будет эффективнее? Может, гетеросексуальные видео теперь вообще не его тема?

Через десяток минут Тодд понял, какую ошибку совершил. Гей-порно вызвало еще более бурную реакцию. Точнее, отсутствие реакции. Член даже, кажется, попытался посильнее съежиться.

На видео были тоненькие мальчики, едва переступившие порог совершеннолетия, и брутальные татуированные мужики, перекаченные бодибилдеры и доминанты в коже, выбритые во всех местах манерные парни и волосатые «медведи». Кого там не было, так это мужчин, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающих Дирка. Или его самого. И уж точно не нашлось ничего такого, что вызывало бы приятные ассоциации и было хоть сколько-нибудь жизненным.

Да что за херня… Раньше Тодд не был таким моралистом и дрочил на все, что только мог предложить бездонный интернет. В разумных пределах.

Фантазировать Тодд не привык. Он, конечно, попытался. Вспомнил, как Дирк еще пару дней назад нагнул его с утра прямо на кухне. Представил, что сделал бы с Дирком, поменяйся они ролями. Картинка была приятной, но вызывала скорее не возбуждение, а тоскливое желание простой и такой необходимой телесной близости. И близости вовсе не с собственной рукой.

Тодд прекратил издевательства над членом, глубоко вздохнул и взял телефон. Было только девять вечера. Это, значит, который час в Лондоне? Обед?

Были все основания полагать, что Дирк точно не спит. Тодд вздохнул еще раз и нажал вызов.  
Дирк не спал. После пары гудков в трубке раздался счастливый возглас:  
— Привет! Тодд, а в Лондоне снег выпал.

— Мудила, ты испортил мне порно, — без приветствий вывалил на Дирка обвинение Тодд.

Снег — это, конечно, неплохо, но какого черта? У него что теперь, в одиночку и кончить не выйдет?

— Что, прости? — уточнил Дирк удивленным голосом.

— Я тут, знаешь ли, собирался посмотреть порнушку и хорошенько вздрочнуть, — сообщил Тодд. — Но на месте половины актеров представляю тебя, а на место другой половины актеров невольно примеряю себя. У меня ни хрена не выходит сопоставить все это с реальностью, и процесс, в общем, застопорился. Ты испортил мне порно.

— Тодд, — с ласковой насмешкой сказал Дирк. — А тебе не пришла в голову мысль, что нельзя испортить то, что изначально было не очень? Мой светлый лик и неисчерпаемые умения просто открыли тебе глаза.

— И уронили член, — язвительно хмыкнул Тодд. — Что прикажешь делать?

— Заменить плохое порно хорошим порно? — секунду подумав, посоветовал Дирк. — Как я успел выяснить, аудиальная стимуляция твой член устраивает.

Тодд прижал телефон ухом к плечу и неспешно опустил руку к паху.

— Развивай идею, — с ленивым любопытством протянул он, догадываясь, к чему идет дело. Подобного сексуального опыта у Тодда не было, но почему бы не попробовать? Вряд ли фантазия Дирка окажется настолько скудной, чтобы выдавать шаблонные вопросы про цвет нижнего белья.

— Тебе нравится мой голос? — бархатно спросил Дирк, снижая тон.

— Нравится, — он никогда этого не говорил раньше, но тембр Дирка в совокупности с мягким британским акцентом иногда настолько ласкал музыкальный слух Тодда, что по позвоночнику бежали мурашки. А Дирк, оказывается, и это подметил.

— Нравится, что я много говорю? Не затыкаюсь даже во время поцелуев. Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я сейчас что-то шептал тебе на ухо? Близко-близко, почти касаясь губами.

— Дирк… — с придыханием произнес Тодд и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь приятным щекочущим ощущением, которое возникало под кожей не столько от смысла слов, сколько от самого голоса.

— Как там твой член?

— Заинтересовался, — признался Тодд, обхватывая ствол пальцами и начиная неспешные движения.

— Приятное звуковое давление? Барабанные перепонки — это эрогенная зона, Тодд?

Тодд утвердительно кивнул, забыв, что Дирк его не видит. Но тот, похоже, понимал его без слов или вовсе не нуждался в ответе.

— Хотелось бы усилить? Скажем, до тридцати пяти микропаскалей? — продолжил он, делая голос громче.

— Увеличь до сорока двух, — Тодд облизнул пересохшие губы и стал ласкать свой член активнее. — Дирк, а ты тоже сейчас дрочишь вместе со мной?

— Я… получаю удовольствие, — уклончиво ответил Дирк. — Всегда этим наслаждаюсь. Тем, что ты существуешь. Ты круче целых галактик. Обожаю каждый кварк, из которого состоят молекулы твоего тела.

— Меня так трогает, что ты считаешь физику сексуальной, — сказал Тодд. Сердце билось все быстрее и быстрее.

— Так и есть, разве ты не согласен? Особенно в рамках классической механики. Сила трения скольжения, например. Я уверен, тебе по душе эта векторная величина. Какой у тебя сейчас коэффициент?

— Очень высокий, — прошептал Тодд, чувствуя, как горит лицо. Даже не от смущения, а от невероятности того, что Дирк умудряется придать нотку эротизма буквально всему.

— Справляешься с мануальной стимуляцией?

— Если и нет, вряд ли ты способен мне с этим помочь, — хохотнул Тодд, не прекращая ритмично двигать кулаком. — Но так-то справляюсь.

— Я бы хотел тебя видеть сейчас, — тихо и внезапно очень серьезно, с мечтательностью в голосе сказал Дирк.

Этот тон, а также мгновенно всплывшая в голове отчетливая картинка, как он дрочил бы, а Дирк просто смотрел, отозвались внезапно остро и почти толкнули Тодда за край.

— Хочешь посмотреть, ты же знаешь, что существует функция видеозвонков? — хриплым от возбуждения голосом спросил Тодд. Оргазм был уже вот-вот. Сейчас Дирк скажет этим охуенным голосом еще что-то, и…

— Ты точно уверен, что это хорошая идея? — удивился Дирк и тут же, уже более громко и обращаясь явно не к нему, произнес: — Большой латте, пожалуйста! И черничный маффин.

Что?

Что?!

Тодд оторопело распахнул глаза, и именно в эту секунду его накрыл неотвратимый оргазм. Содрогаясь от мягко прокатившейся по телу приятной волны и приступа смеха, он простонал в трубку:  
— Ты что, на улице?

— Ну да, — ответил Дирк таким тоном, будто это было очевидно. — А что?

— Ничего, — продолжал хохотать Тодд. — Чего я ожидал, в конце концов? Что я могу сказать… Спасибо, кончил!

— Правда? — обрадовался Дирк. — А фотку пришлешь?

— Пока, Дирк! — выдавив из себя последний истеричный смешок, весело сказал Тодд. — Приятного аппетита!

Где-то на другом континенте Дирк сунул телефон в карман и тепло улыбнулся. Этот мир был чудесен. В нем существовала удобная функция видеозвонков, которой Дирк еще непременно воспользуется, капучино с пышной пенкой, ароматная свежая выпечка, заснеженный Лондон и удовлетворенный Тодд. Определенно, лучший из миров.


End file.
